Routers are used for a variety of woodworking purposes including finishing work for furniture and cabinets as well as functional connections made of complimentary shaped profiles such as tongue and groove joints, etc. Routers typically comprise a pneumatic or electric motor that is located in a housing axially moveably connected to a base by mating threads on the housing and base. Routers include a router bit that is attached to the router by a chuck or collet. The collet extends from a shaft of the motor and is positioned perpendicular to a face of the base such that the surface of the base is translated along a surface of the work piece with the bit extending from the face to perform the work on the work piece. To adjust the depth of the cut, the housing is rotated relative to the base which moves the bit axially relative to the base. The bit may include a pilot that rides against a shoulder of the workpiece to control the cut.
When a work piece is cut with a bit of the router, a shape is provided in the work piece that is complimentary to the shape of the router bit. This shape cut by the router bit into the furniture or other work piece is three dimensional and made by rotating the router bit as the router is moved relative to the work-piece. The three dimensional shape that a router bit is configured to cut or otherwise impart to a workpiece may be referred to herein as a “kerf profile”. The router bit includes one or more cutting edges or surfaces that are configured to cut the kerf profile in a workpiece.
To prepare different work-piece shapes, such as shapes in a wood furniture product, differently shaped router bits are needed. However, the shape that the router bit imparts to the work piece may be difficult for a user to visualize before the bit is used to make a cut. When a user has the choice of several different router bits, it may be difficult for the user to identify the particular bit required to make the desired shape. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a product that would assist the user in choosing an appropriate router bit for a desired kerf profile.
Damage to a router bit, including damage to the shaft or cutting edges or surfaces, can result in a bit that does not provide a proper cut Thus, router bits should be protected when not in use. Accordingly, the router bits are often stored in containers that provide protection for the router bits. Router bits containers are available with separate locations or pockets for each bit. Router bits are often sold as kits which include such a container capable of holding multiple bits. In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a router bit kit that provides improved visualization of each router bit and the cut performed by such router bit. It would also be advantageous for such router bit kit to provide for easy access to the bits and organized display and presentation of the bits.